Jueves
by Sakery-chan
Summary: Madeline es una chica timida y no segura de si misma que quiere confesarle que le gusta a un chico rubio que conocio en el metro ¿lo lograra?- UsaxFemCanada-Mal summary pero denle una oportunidad


¡Hola! ¡Aquí Sakery de nuevo con un nuevo one-Shot!

Es un AmericaxfemCanada ¡es mi nueva obsesión bueno en Yaoi pero tambien hetero me gusta

Esta canción no se pero ¡me encanta! y me recuerda mucho a esta pareja y creo que le convina

Hetalia no me pertenece le pertenece a su respectivo autor

Ni la canción me pertenece le pertenece a una de mis bandas favoritas "La oreja de Van gog"

se llama Jueves y es de la oreja de vangog

¡Espero les guste!

* * *

_Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista _

_Si fuera especial, si fuera de revista _

_Tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón _

_Y preguntarte quién eres. _

Madelyne una chica linda de cabello rubio arena y unos hermosos ojos violetas como siempre lista para ir a su primer día a la universidad esperaba en el metro sentada en un vagón

"Ojalá fuera mas guapa y mas lista y tener el valor para preguntarte quien eres"Pensaba la canadiense mientras apretaba y abrazaba mas la bolsa que contenía el deliciosos almuerzo de su padre Frances imaginando que era su oso mientras veía su amor que siempre a anhelado

Ese chico Apuesto de unos hermosos ojos azules profundo como el cielo y Rubio con un chistoso mechón justamente sentándose en el asiento de frente de ella cosa que hizo temblar mas a la canadiense

_Te sientas en frente y ni te imaginas _

_Que llevo por ti mi falta más bonita. _

_Y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal _

_Se inundan mis pupilas. _

"Ni a notado que llevo mi falda mas bonita por el"Pensó la Canadiense mirándolo

El chico no le prestaba atención,solo se fijaba en la ventana mirando el paisaje,Tenia exprecion aburrida y parecía haber dormido muy tarde y a ver despertado muy temprano tal vez tenia sueño

Madeline lo miraba fijamente y el chico hizo un largo bostezo que hizo que las pupilas de la chica canadiense se inundaran

De repente los ojos azules del chico se encontraron con los violetas de Madeline

_De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras _

_Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista _

_Apenas respiro me hago pequeñita _

_Y me pongo a temblar _

El chico la mira y suspira y vuelve su atención devuelta a la ventana donde estaba todo el paisaje mientras la canadiense cierra con fuerza los ojos y se pone a temblar

De repente se escucha el ruido de el metro deteniéndose

Madeline se para rápidamente y camina rápido tratando de evitar la mirada del chico rubio

Sale afuera mirando el paisaje y se dirige hacia su universidad alejandose de la mirada de unos ojos azules

_Y así pasan los días, de lunes a viernes _

_Como las golondrinas del poema de Bécquer _

_De estación a estación enfrente tú y yo _

_Va y viene el silencio_

Los días pasaban para Madeleine y cada vez que va al metro se encuentra con el chico rubio sentándose en el mismo lugar

Ah descubierto que el chico va en su universidad y justo en su salón y también que es uno de los mas populares de la escuela

Un día en el metro Madeleine camina distraídamente pensando en un hermoso poema que había leído antes y no se dio cuenta con quien se quedo en frente y choco con el pecho de alguien

Madeline se fijo con quien choco y al verlo su corazón de paro y temblaba mas mientras los ojos azules profundo de aquella persona se clavaban a los hermosos ojos violetas de la canadiense

_De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras _

_Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista _

_Apenas respiro, me hago pequeñita _

_Y me pongo a temblar. _

Como la primera vez que lo conoció paso lo mismo

El chico suspiro al verla y Madeline cerro los ojos,se pone a temblar y hacerse pequeña abrazandose con su almuerzo deseando con todas sus fuerzas que fuera su oso Kumajirou para taparla

_Y entonces ocurre, despiertan mis labios _

_Pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando. _

_Supongo que piensas que chica más tonta _

_Y me quiero morir. _

Madeline tomo todo el valor que tenia y dio una respiración tratando de ocultar su sonrojo y dijo...

-Al...Alfred-Tartamudeo Madeline el nombre del chico

"Seguro debe pensar que soy una tonta...me quiero morir"pensaba deprimidamente la canadiense preparándose para la carcajada y burlas de parte del rubio...espero...y espero se sorprendió y abrió los ojos viendo al rubio no decir nada

Pero mayor fue su sorpresa al ver al rubio acercarse con una sonrisa

_Pero el tiempo se para y te acercas diciendo _

_Yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos. _

_Cada mañana rechazo el directo _

_Y elijo este tren. _

El rubio se acerca lo suficiente y dice:

-¡yo no te conozco y ya echaba de menos!-Exclamo alegremente Alfred pero en tono nostálgico

Madeline solo se sobresalto incrédula mirándolo fijamente

Ella no aceptaba este directo y eligió este tren

-de..verdad

-bueno solo te eh visto en el metro y en los salones pero nunca me prestas atencion-Dijo Alfred

Madeline solo le dio una sonrisa sincera y inocente

_Y ya estamos llegando, mi vida ha cambiado _

_Un día especial este once de marzo. _

_Me tomas la mano, llegamos a un túnel _

_Que apaga la luz. _

La vida de Madeline a cambiado se hizo mas sociable aun tenia a su lindo osito y tenia una relacion con Alfred

Un día ellos 2 iba juntos en el asiento del metro

Hasta que Alfred se le ocurrió una idea

Le toma la mano y la arrastra justo cuando el metro entra a un túnel que apaga la luz

Todo se vuelve oscuro

Madeline encuentra la cara de Alfred y la toca suavemente admirando mas sus facciones

Tomo todo el valor que tenia aun y se acerco a Alfred

Al tiempo de sus labios rozando se Madeline rompió la distancia y lo beso

Cuando se separaron del beso Alfred dijo:

-Te..Te amo

Te encuentro la cara, gracias a mis manos.

Me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios.

Dices que me quieres y yo te regalo

El último soplo de mi corazón.

-Yo también te amo-Finalizo la canadiense dándole otro beso tierno y amoroso

* * *

¿Como quedo?

Es mi primer fic romantico sin nada de humor

POR FAVOR PIDO OPINIONES E COMENTARIOS

¡Asi prono hare la secuela de mi otro fic el de ¡concurso de mascotas!

REVIEWS


End file.
